Trust us to help
by Darkangelsmind
Summary: Phoebe has a premonition of an armed man in the house. How far will she go to protect her sisters? But better yet… who will protect her when she doesn’t tell anybody about her premonition?
1. Chapter 1

_The clock chimed just after 1:00am in the Halliwell manor. Everything was quiet until the silence was disturbed by the turning a key against a lock. The door opened shortly after. The youngest Halliwell stepped through the door, as she did she was greeted by a tall well built man standing over her two older sisters. He had a balaclava over his head and a gun in his hand, as she saw her motionless sisters on the floor they were laying in pools of their own blood and it was obvious that they were both dead, anger and fear overcame her. Before the man had a chance to react she dived at him delivering a roundhouse kick straight into his stomach. The man let out a grunt of pain and recovered slightly, he aimed his gun at her but she kicked it out of his hands and sent him to the floor. She then picked up his gun, went over to the winded man on the floor and pointed the gun at his temple. Just before she shot, she grabbed the balaclava off of his head and looked him in the eyes. She saw pure fear in his eyes as she cocked the gun. "This is for my sisters" she replied in a cold voice and with that she pulled the trigger. _Phoebe Halliwell jolted awake; she couldn't breath. She couldn't stop shaking and she realised that she was crying. When she started to clam down a little, she looked over at the clock. It was 11.30; her sisters would still be out at P3. She remembered that she had come home early because she was still tired from they party she had been at last night. Just as well, she wasn't about to tell Prue and Piper that she had had a premonition about them dieing and the site of them two dead had led her to kill a human. No, she would deal with this herself. She remembered the time from the premonition and she remembered seeing the date of the attack on a calendar in the background: 11th June 2008. She also remembered the mans face, she had seen him before a few times hanging around the club. It was sorted; she would find this man herself and keep him away long enough so that the premonition wouldn't come true. Just to be sure she didn't forget any important details she wrote them down in her diary, just as she was finishing her entry she heard Prue and Piper coming up the stairs. She quickly turned the lamp off, shoved her diary under the pillow and pretended to be asleep. Moments later she heard her door open slightly. She knew that her sisters always came to check on her after they come in from somewhere or before going to bed. Assured that Phoebe was okay, she heard her door shut. Phoebe let out a quiet sigh, rolled over and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Phoebe was woken up by the smell of breakfast and coffee. Piper being the first one up everyday always prepared it for her two sisters and Leo. She looked over at the clock it was 9.30. _Wow I must have been tired _then she remembered the premonition she had last night, then she realised that today was the 10th June. She had one day and the rest of tomorrow to save her sisters.

"Morning sleepyhead" Prue said as Phoebe entered the kitchen. "Are you okay? She then asked after Phoebe didn't answer.

"Oh what? Yea I'm fine, just thinking" Phoebe smiled lightly then went to sit down at the table.

"Ouch that must hurt" Piper teased, Leo then came into the kitchen looking a little confused.

"Hey Phoebe are you okay? I was sensing distress from you last night but when I checked on you, you were asleep.

"Oh hey Leo, it's nothing, I just had a weird dream"

"What kind of dream? What happened?" Prue cut in.

"Prue it's fine I can hardly even remember it so it mustn't have been that important" Phoebe was starting to get a little nervous, she hated lying to her sisters and Leo so she decided to change the subject before she was asked anymore questions.

"So you guys what are you doing tonight?

"Well me and Leo were thinking of going on a double date with Prue and Andy. Is that okay? I know that you haven't seen much of us last night either."

"No that's fine" Phoebe smiled at Piper, go have a good time. I'll take care of cleaning up the place for tonight and u have Leo with you if I need you so you don't have to worry. Prue reached over and gave Phoebe a hug. "Aw thanks Pheebs. I really need to get out."

"Really it's no problem, you'd do the same for Me." _Good this gives me time to go by P3 later and find the guy from my premonition_

Later that night

Prue and Piper we on their dates so Phoebe decided to head down to P3 and get her plan started. As she was going down the steps she immediately recognised that the man from her premonition was sitting on his own in the corner. She smiled slightly as she had thought of a plan. She continued down the steps and over to the table where the man was sitting.

"Is this seat taken?" Phoebe casually asked. The man looked up at her a little stunned "erm no go ahead" and went back to his drink.

"My names Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell." At the sound of her name he seemed to perk up a bit and smiled at her.

"My names Zack, tell me what's a girl like you doing sitting with a guy like me?"

"You looked a little lonely, I thought that you might want some company."

" Well thank you" he smiled at her "would you like to take a walk? Get out of here for a while? You must get sick of the club with you owning it."

"Well it's actually my older sister who owns it, I just helped out" she smiled at Zack she actually liked this guy. By now she had forgotten about her reason for talking to him. "But sure I'll take a walk, I've seen you around here quite a lot too so you mush be getting kind of sick of this place too." With that she took his hand and led him towards the steps and out of the club. She turned around, so where do you want to… _thwack!_ As she had turned around, she had seen Zack's fist coming straight for her at such speed, she didn't even have time to move. That was the last thing she saw before loosing consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pheebs

"Pheebs! Were home! Prue shouted… Pheebs? Hey Piper have you seen Phoebe?"

"She's probably upstairs asleep Prue, stop shouting or you'll wake her up."

"Yea you're right. You heading up? I'm exhausted."

"Yea, I think between Demon fighting and nights out it has really tired me out"

The two sisters head upstairs to their rooms. "Prue what are you doing?"

"I'm just checking on Pheebs." Prue replied as she was heading for her younger sisters door.

"Okay but if you wake her up she'll kill you" Piper chuckled.

Pipers' laughing was soon cut short when she heard Prue scream for her.

" Prue? Prue what's wrong" Piper said running to Phoebes room

"She's gone Piper! She isn't here!" Prue was frantic at this point.

"What! What do you mean she's gone? Where could she have gone?! You don't think there was a Demon attack do you?! Piper was now hysterical.

"**LEO! LEO GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" **Leo orbed in.

"Whoa Piper calm down. What's wrong?" Leo said trying his best to keep calm.

"SHE'S GONE!" Piper started to cry even harder " Phoebes gone. Can you sense her anywhere?" with that Leo closed his eyes and concentrated on Phoebe. After a few moments he opened his eyes with a grim look on his face. "I'm sorry, I can't sense her anywhere."

This time Prue started to speak "You can't sense her? What does that mean Leo? Is she… is she dead?" Prue's voice cracked on the last word as she burst into tears again.

"Don't think like that Prue. Or you Piper. It could mean a number of things; she could be in the underworld, in a magically protected area, which blocks me from sensing her, or… she could be dead. But that would be the worst possible solution. Also I think we all would have felt it if she had died." Leo's voice was sad but also with a hint of hope in it. The Two sisters went up to the attic; Piper started scrying for Phoebe while Prue was trying 'call for a lost which spell'. When nothing was working they decided to call it a night and get some rest before they started searching again. Prue was first to leave the attic. A while later Piper went to Prue's room but Prue wasn't in her room. For a moment Piper started to panic but then she thought Prue might be in Phoebes room. When she saw Prue, she saw that she was crying curled up on Phoebe's bed. "Aw Prue hunny, we'll find her, we'll get her back" she hugged her sister who was still crying.

"I just want her back Pipe… I'm meant to be the strong one, the one to protect her but look at me. I've lost her and I've broken down. How do you stay so strong?"

"Because one of us has to Prue. I want her back as much as you do Prue but no is not the time to loose it." Piper laid down next to her sister on the bed, her hand found it's way under Phoebes Pillow; there was something under it. She pulled her hand back out with whatever was under the pillow, as she pulled it out she looked down and recognised Phoebes diary in her hand. "Prue, it's Phoebes diary" piper said with a nervous tone in her voice.

"Piper we couldn't… it's her diary, its private…" Piper interrupted Prue while she was saying why they could read the diary. "Prue, we may not get another chance to know what Phoebe was feeling the past few days. We've hardly seen her and I know its negative thinking but we might not see her again." Piper was now crying again. "Okay Piper, but not all of it. Just the last few entries." Prue also had tears coming to her eyes again. As they started reading the last entry to the Diary they gasped. "Oh my god Prue! That's why she was so quiet this morning! She had a Premonition of our deaths and… oh god, that's where she'll be! Trying to find the guy from that premonition! LEO!" He orbed in almost straight away, "Orb us to P3… NOW!


	4. Chapter 4

"Mmph" a small groan sounded

"Mmph" a small groan sounded.

"Ahh I see you're finally waking up, nice of you to join me" Zack sneered at the girl in the corner.

"Where ever you've taken me, my sisters are going to find me then kick you ass, you'll be sorry you ever messed with me" Phoebe didn't know where she got the courage to speak up from but all it cost her was a kick to the ribs.

"Phoebe, nobody will ever find you until I want you to be found. You see this place is magically protected from scrying and White lighters. And no, I'm not a Demon. I just work for them." Zack smirked. "You see, the reason I have been hanging around P3 so much is to watch you and your sisters. I needed to find the right moment to destroy you all. I was going to follow your other 2 sisters home tonight, strike then, I noticed that you don't go to the club much anymore so I thought it would be the perfect time to strike. As it is you have made this way to easy for me. Here you are, no active power trapped in a magically protected place with no chance of escape. I have to say Phoebe I'm disappointed in you. You've made this game very DULL."

"Then how's about we liven it up a bit hmm?" with that Phoebe got up and dived towards him giving him a roundhouse kick to his head, once he was on the floor she went for his head until he finally lost consciousness. "This place may be magically protected but it's sure as hell not cell protected." She started to dial Prue's number.

_Hello? _Prue voice said down the phone.

Prue! Thank God! Please help me, there's this guy who was at P3 and he hit me and I woke up somewhere and I don't know where I am! Phoebe half screamed down the phone.

Pheebs calm down; you can't be far away because Piper and me got to P3 apparently just after you had left. We'll get Leo to sense you out don't worry we…Phoebe cut her off.

Prue! Leo can't sense me and you can't scry for me! I'm in a magically protected place! Phoebe didn't notice that Zack had gotten up from behind her.

Prue Phoebe started crying I'm scared. I'm really sorry, I should never have…

Phoebe cried out in pain as Zack grabbed her from behind and threw her to the floor and started to kick her.

PHOEBE! PHOEBE! PHE Zack came over and stamped on the phone, ending the call to Prue in the process.

"You have soooo just lost your chance of living longer. No more games bitch!" With this, he grabbed Phoebe by the hair and dragged her across the floor. He picked up a metal pole from beside her and brought it down on her. Her scream was so loud Zack didn't even hear the door to the room they were in burst open. Darryl came through the door gun ready; he didn't even hesitate to shoot after what had just been done to Phoebe. Prue and Piper ran in the room after Darryl and went straight over to their baby sister. She looked in a bad way, she was unconscious now but there were fresh tear streaks that showed that she was awake a few minutes ago. "Prue, how could anyone do this to her? He was just a human. How can anyone be so violent" Piper cried. Prue turned and hugged Piper. "Shh it's okay, she'll be okay. C'mon we just need to get her to a hospital. WE NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!" Prue shouted across to a paramedic team who were called to go in with Darryl and the sisters just in case anything had happened. The sisters moved aside as the paramedics worked on Phoebe, they followed as she was put into the ambulance. They would soon find out what had happened from Phoebe when she woke up.


	5. End

Prue and Piper waited in the waiting room of the hospital while Phoebe was getting worked on. They still didn't know exactly what had happened but Phoebe's diary entry had given them more of an idea.

"Phoebe Halliwell's family?" a nurse had came out into the corridor and called for them.

"Here" Prue replied. "How is she? Is she okay? Can we see her?"

"If you follow me through to your sisters room the doctor can fill you in. this way please."

When they got into the room Phoebe was awake but a little out of it due to the morphine that was getting pumped into her.

"As you can see she had a bandage around her head due to the blow from the metal pole, she needed a few stitches from it and she also had some bandages around her stomach from the kicks she took but apart from that there were no other bad injuries. Just a few minor scrapes."

"So you're sure she's okay then?" Piper asked

"And she'll be able to go home soon? Prue added

"She'll be fine bus as for the going home thing, I'd still like to keep her in a little while longer just to monitor her recovery and to make sure that the police have everything sorted out." the Doctor said to the 2 sisters then looked over at Phoebe. "I'll leave you alone with her. Visiting hours would usually be over by now but you may stay as long as you like.

"Thank you Doctor" the 2 sisters said. They walked over to Phoebe and gave her a gentle hug. They were scared to ask her what had happened and why she didn't tell them or Leo about her premonition.

"Pheebs hunny, we saw your diary, we know that you had a premonition. Why didn't you tell us? Prue was the first to ask Phoebe the question that both herself and piper had wanted to know for a while now.

Phoebe looked up at her sisters. "I didn't want it to come true, I thought if you didn't know about it, you'd be in no danger. I couldn't handle loosing you two.

"And you think we could handle loosing you?" Piper answered, "you're our baby sister, we're meant to protect you, not the other way around.

"I'm sorry you guys. I just didn't want that premonition of mine to come true." Phoebe started to drift off; she mumbled, "I love you guys" just before she fell asleep.

Piper turned to Prue "what about the guy who did this to her?" Prue's expression was blank; she knew nothing about this guy. Just then, Leo orbed in.

"Don't worry about him. The elders are sorting him out. He was being used by a demon, if Phoebe' premonition had of come true, he would have been made a higher-level demon. Because of this the elders said they'd handle it. Right now, they want you to keep close to Phoebe. They want you to make your bond stronger. When you do, you will be able to speak to each other with your thoughts the louder you can hear the other persons thoughts, the nearer you are to them; even if the place is magically protected or you're in the underworld it will work. You could have really used that ability today so you really need to get this ability fast. If this ever happens again, you may not be as lucky as you all were today.

A few days later, the Halliwell's were back into their normal routine. Now that Phoebe had been released from hospital, the had decided to waste no time in trying to develop their bond to be able to get this new ability. Leo watched them and smiled. They were now closer than ever before.


End file.
